Caring About You Like You Care About Me
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Lancer sees that his teacher and uncle, Jevil, is down, he decides to cheer him up. How? Well, if tickling works to cheer up Lancer, then it could cheer up Uncle Jevil, right? :) Done as a birthday story for zeroa5raven on DA. :)


**A birthday story for zeroa5raven on Deviantart. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :) **

**Deltarune belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. Also please be gentle in the reviews. This is my first time writing Jevil and Rouxls Kaard in a story, so please bear with me. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Caring About You Like You Care About Me**

Lancer was excited as Rouxls Kaard, the person he considered to be a second father to him, brought him over to the park where Jevil had a tent set up and had been doing magic tricks for spectators. "I hopeth there was a good turnout for the show," the robot said softly.

"Uncle Jevil's shows are the best!" The little monster in the robot's arms said excitedly.

Rouxls chuckled, knowing how much the young prince loved the jester and how much the jester loved the little one like a nephew. Because King Spade didn't really have time for Lancer and showed him hardly any love, the robot and jester took it upon themselves to be family figures for the young one, just as Susie, Ralsei, and Kris did too.

While it sometimes bothered the small monster that his father really didn't care much about him, he was happy to have the others as part of his family and he now hugged Rouxls happily. "Thank you for bringing me to the park, Rouxls," he said.

"You're welcome, young one. I know you enjoyeth the park very much, along with your uncle Jevil's shows," the robot said with a smile at the boy. He then noticed a friend of his at a nearby bookstore and waved to him before setting Lancer by the tent entrance. "Why don't you go findeth Jevil and I'll come by later?"

"Okay!" Lancer said brightly and ran inside, making Rouxls chuckle again before he headed over to greet his friend.

Lancer poked his head inside the tent, but it was empty. "Uncle Jevil?" He called out, wondering where the jester was. It wasn't like him to not be in the tent setting up for another show. He noticed some of the playing cards his uncle used in his acts and picked them up, finding a few of them torn.

Now really curious as he knew his uncle wouldn't let any of his tricks get torn or ruined like that, the small monster looked around again. "Uncle Jevil? Where are you?" He called out.

A shuffling sound caught his attention and he looked to his left to see a black pointy shoe that was curled at the top sticking out from behind a box. Moving closer, he soon found Jevil, but to his surprise, the jester looked...sad. He was frowning while his head rested in his cupped hands and his eyes were staring at something in an unfocused way. "Uncle Jevil?" Lancer said, going up and getting tugging the jester's cape.

Hearing his nephew's voice, Jevil blinked and turned his head to find Lancer beside him. "Oh, hello, young prince," he said softly before seeing what was in the young monster's hands. "I see you found the card deck that got ruined."

The prince was now worried. "Uncle, what happened?" He asked.

Jevil sighed. "Oh, just some punks who thought it would be funny to disrupt my magic show," he said softly. "They ended up ruining the whole act and while the punks' parents came and scolded them, the show was ruined, so everyone left."

He sighed again. "I had some new tricks I wanted to do too," he said. "Like the trick of the person's selected playing card appearing at the top of the deck with a flick of my hand or making the deck fly out like a boomerang and come back to me."

Lancer knew what he was referring to. Jevil had found a book of magic tricks recently and had been studying it to either learn a few new tricks or find ideas to incorporate into the tricks he knew how to do and had perfected over the years. The small monster knew that magic tricks to a magician were a part of the magician and his pride and joy, so to have someone disrupt the magic act and ruin the tricks really hurt. "Are you...going to do another show later on?" He asked his uncle hopefully as he wanted to see the new tricks.

Jevil took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I really don't know, little one," he admitted, sounding very down-hearted.

Lancer bit his lip softly, not liking to see one of his favorite uncles looking so sad. He wondered if they felt what he felt when they saw him sad.

That thought led to some memories that made him perk up. Whenever he was sad, his family would tickle him to cheer him up, like the time King Spade had destroyed Lancer's favorite book, Rouxls had not only tickled him to cheer him up, but had replaced the book too. And when one of his powers he had been trying to perfect didn't go the way he wanted, he had felt upset and Jevil had tickled him to cheer him up and help him see that time and patience would help him perfect his powers.

If tickling cheered him up, why wouldn't it work for Uncle Jevil too?

Lancer looked around and saw the plastic magic table that had cuffs built into it. It was part of a trick to escape before the table dropped into a tank of water. It was one of Jevil's favorite tricks to have the audience on the edge of their seats to see if he would escape in time. While the tank wasn't nearby, the small monster decided to see if Jevil would fall for him asking the magician the secret to escaping the table. "Uncle Jevil, could you show me how you escape the magic table before it falls in the water?" He asked. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

The jester looked at his nephew, a small smile coming to his face. "Well, alright," he said. "But don't try this trick unless I'm with you, okay?"

"Okay," the small monster promised, knowing that his uncle was being cautious as some tricks could be dangerous if not done properly. Thankfully, Jevil hadn't run into that happening, but that was because he was cautious and had practiced all his magic tricks for years.

Getting up, Jevil went over to the table and hopped onto it, cuffing his ankles to the table before cuffing one wrist and then cuffing his free wrist to the table too. "Okay, see how it looks like I can't escape?" He said.

"Yeah?" Lancer said, finding a stool and climbing up to sit beside his uncle to see better.

"Okay, well this is where Seam always came in. He presses a button underneath the table and it looses one of the cuffs, which is actually a leather strap that looks like a metal cuff," the jester explained. "That's why it looks like I slip my hand out of the cuff."

The small monster's face lit up before a huge grin came to his face. "So, you can't escape unless that button is pushed?" He asked to clarify.

"That's right," Jevil said, wondering why his nephew's grin grew bigger. "Would you be an awesome nephew and push the button under the table for me?"

Lancer grinned wider. "Okay, but after this," he said, adjusting his position so that he was kneeling a bit.

The jester looked confused. "After what?" He asked.

A poke to his side made him let out a surprised squeak before small fingers wiggled into his sides and Jevil burst into laughter, squirming as he realized his nephew was tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANCER!" He tried to speak, but his laughter grew higher as the small monster began tickling the jester's rib cage before moving up to his underarms.

At this, Jevil literally squealed. "NOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT THERE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" He pleaded.

Lancer giggled. "I've got you, Uncle Jevil!" He said as he continued tickling the jester's underarms, making his uncle squeal louder and laugh his hardest. Hearing his uncle's laughter, the small monster giggled again, looking up to see the giant smile on the jester's face.

Seeing that smile made Lancer stop the tickle torture, to which Jevil took some deep breaths to catch his breath. After a few moments, the magician looked at the small monster, who was giggling still. "Okay, how about pushing that button for real now?" Jevil asked, smiling. "I think my arms are falling asleep."

"Okay," Lancer said, finding the button and pushing it. Jevil got free in moments before grabbing his nephew in a hug.

"Now for some payback," he said, tickling the young monster's stomach.

The prince instantly burst into giggles, squirming to get free, but that was impossible as gloved fingers continued tickling him. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Jevil said teasingly. "I've got you, you, little one!"

Lancer continued laughing before he grabbed his uncle's hands, making the jester chuckle before stopping and holding the small monster in a hug. The young one instantly hugged him tight. "I like it when you're smiling, Uncle Jevil," he said. "It makes me feel happy, like how you are happy when I smile."

"That's true, little one," Jevil said. "And thank you for cheering me up."

"You're welcome," the small monster said before perking up. "Can I see that boomerang card trick?"

The jester chuckled as seeing the excitement in his nephew's face. "Of course! Anything for my little nephew, nephew!" He said with a giant smile, making Lancer giggle.

* * *

Rouxls had noted that it was getting a bit late and went over to the tent to get Lancer when he saw Jevil step out of the tent and snap his fingers, making the tent disappear into thin air. In his right arm was Lancer, whose head was resting on the jester's right shoulder.

Seeing the robot, Jevil made a shushing motion and gestured to the young monster, who was snoring slightly, making Rouxls smile. "He fell asleep?" He asked softly.

The jester smiled. "I showed him some new tricks and he was pretty excited about them," he said as they began heading back to the castle, both feeling lucky to have such a sweet boy in their lives.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
